Naruto and Fairy Tail Cross!
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: My first ever crossover fanfic! Mixes Naruto and Fairy Tail together! What happens if the Naruto characters come and visit Fairy Tail for a while? Read the story and find out :D


**My first every crossover fanfic! Mixes Naruto and Fairy Tail together! What happens if the Naruto characters come and visit Fairy Tail for a while? Read the story and find out :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy**

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Master stood on top of the bar and spoke over everyone, silencing them. "As you know, the people from the show Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are coming over tomorrow."

"Naruto?" I asked, puzzled. "You mean that one ninja show that's been doing as good as ours? Why are they coming over? That's so sudden."

Beside me, Gray shrugged. "Dunno. Who knows? But I hear their show's still going strong. When's ours coming back?"

"Yeah!" Suddenly, Natsu popped up out of nowhere with fire blazing out of his mouth. "When's Fairy Tail going back on air, Gramps? I miss being on TV!"

Master sighed and shook his head. "The producers told me sometime during 2014 spring, but I wouldn't be too sure about it." He then smiled. "But don't worry! Fairy Tail the show is definitely coming back!" Everyone cheered and Master laughed. "Now," He said, a menacing look on his face. "I don't want any rudeness towards the guests. They're traveling a long way just to come visit our guild. Don't cause any trouble!"

He glared down at Natsu, causing him to shrink away in fear. "Yes sir." He squeaked.

* * *

"Isn't this great, Plue!" I cried as she walked on the curb over the river. "People from other popular anime are coming over! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Puun puun!" He replied.

I looked up at the sky a little, thinking. "I wonder what they're going to be like. Are they nice? Ooh, I hear that Sasuke guy is pretty hot. But what about that Naruto guy? Is he good looking? He's gotta be, right? He's the main character!"

I snapped out of my rambling when the fisherman called out to me. "Be careful, Lucy-san!"

I smiled and waved back to them. "I will! Thank you!"

Sighing, I grinned and walked up to my apartment. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day, the guild was even louder, with people excitedly anticipating the arrival of the guests while others were not able to do anything but to run around happily.

"Man, I've never seen the guild like this. Not since Gildarts came back." Natsu said, watching everyone in the guild.

I nodded and looked around. Natsu was right. The guild was normally very crazy and unorganized but I'd never seen it to this extent. "But when are they coming?"

Gray sighed and put folded his arms in front of him. "Be patient. Master said today, didn't he?"

Putting my head down on the table in front of me, I sighed as well. "Yeah, but-"

I was cut off as the doors to the guild were abruptly slammed open. "Yo! Naruto's here, believe it!"

Turning around, I saw the guests flowing into the guild hall. "They're here!"

* * *

"Hey!" A pink-haired girl approached me. "You're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?"

I nodded. "And you're Haruno Sakura?"

She smiled and nodded. "The main girl character! Just like you!"

"Kyah! Nice to meet you!" I cried and gave Sakura a hug.

"So what do you do?" Sakura asked with an eager expression on her face.

I didn't know what she was talking about. What do I do? What did she mean by that? "Uh…" I replied, feeling really dumb and slow. "What…?"

"Ohh." Sakura laughed. "I meant what's your power?"

Damn, I felt really stupid. "Well," I said, showing my gate keys to her. "I summon Celestial Spirits with these."

"Whoa." She said, holding my keys up. "You summon things? With these?"

I nodded. "Here. Watch."

Picking up one of them, I held a key in front of me. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

"You called, Princess?" Loke stood in front of the both of us, clad in a tuxedo and tinted sunglasses.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Sakura cried and Loke looked at her.

"Lucy, who's that?"

Ah, that was right. My spirits didn't know anything about the guests today. "Loke, this is Haruno Sakura, the main girl character from the Naruto Shippuden series."

His eyes widened. "Really? From Naruto Shippuden?"

Sakura nodded and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

He shook it and turned back to me. "Well, I have to get going." He quickly leaned down and kissed my forehead, catching me off guard. "Bye, Princess."

Loke disappeared in a poof of smoke and Sakura gave me a wry smile. "Ehehe… He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

I felt my face turn red at those words. "N-no he's not! He's just a really good friend."

She shrugged and gave me a doubtful look. "If you say so…"

"No! Really! He's really not!" I yelled again and she started laughing.

"Calm down, I'm only playing with you."

I sighed and she giggled. "Sakura-san, that's not funny."

"Well, I can show you what we do to summon stuff."

My face lit up with interest. "Really? Can you show me?"

She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. "Yeah, but I'll have to show you outside. You'll see why."

* * *

**Laxus**

"Ah, so you're the great Lightning user that I've heard of." A man with spiky gray hair wearing a mask over his face and his headband over his left eye came up to me.

I nodded and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Also a Lightning Style user."

"Lightning?" I asked and he nodded.

"Here." He held out his hand and electricity started sparking up and down, making chirping noises.

"It's called Chidori." He explained and I nodded.

"It does sound like a thousand birds." I replied.

Looking down at the lightning in his hand, I couldn't help it. I was so hungry. Grabbing the chirping lightning in my hand, I brought it to my mouth and ate it.

"Hmm…" I mused when I was done with it. "Not bad…"

Kakashi, on the other hand, looked like he was going to go into shock. "You… What? Eh…"

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer. I eat lightning."

He started laughing and nodded, understanding everything. "Wow! I didn't know you could do such a thing! Then if I used that same technique in a battle against you, it wouldn't be effective, would it?"

I shook my head and he smiled. "Wow, that… what…" He seemed to be so confused. "How…" He turned and started to walk away. "I wish I could eat stuff like that…"

* * *

**Gray**

I looked down at the boy in front of me. "So… You're name's Haku, right?"

He nodded.

"And you use ice?"

Nod.

"And that's considered a special ability?"

Nod.

I shrugged and frowned. "That's not really special here. I can make ice. Watch." Holding out an open hand, I put my fist on top and created the guild insignia.

I gave it to the boy and he smiled. "Wow. I can't do something like that, but…" He began to make weird signs with his hands and a mirror made of ice appeared. "Here. You should give that to your girlfriend over there."

Girlfriend? What was he talking about? I gave him a weird look and he gestured to something behind me. Turning around, I saw Juvia staring at me from behind a pillar. Jesus Christ. What was up with this kid? How could he ever mistake that as a girlfriend?

"Uh…" I said, turning back towards him. "No, I don't think so."

He smiled and walked right past me towards Juvia, carrying the mirror with him.

I watched as he handed the mirror to her and said a few words and walked off. Oh God. What did he tell her? From the look on her face, she seemed to be really, really excited.

"Gray-sama!" Crap. What did that kid say to her!?

Pretending that I didn't hear her, I turned around and tried to get away as soon as possible. But with Juvia, there was no such thing as escaping.

"Gray-sama gave Juvia such a wonderful gift!" She cried and pounced on me.

"Ack! Juvia! Get off!" But she didn't listen.

"Gray-sama made Juvia a mirror of ice! Juvia's so thrilled!"

It was taking all my strength to keep her face away from mine. "Help!" I cried and got no response. "Help! Anybody!"

* * *

**Wendy**

"Ah! Shizune-san!" I cried and ran over to her. "I heard that you have medical powers! Can I see some?" I asked and she looked down at me, surprised.

"You want to see medical ninjutsu?" She asked and I nodded, eager to see the healing power that this person possessed.

I introduced myself. "I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer. I can use healing magic as well!"

"Really?"

I nodded.

She smiled and took my hand. "Come on. I'll teach you everything a medical ninja needs to know."

She was actually going to show me! "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Cana**

"Mira, more beer over here!" I yelled and sighed. I didn't care if guests were over. All I wanted to do was to drink.

Downing the last of the beer in my mug, I slammed it down and yelled, "Mira! Where's the beer!?"

The white-haired mage came over with an apologetic smile on her lips. "Sorry, Cana. We ran out."

Ran out? That couldn't be. We always had lots of beer in stock. Heck, I just saw hundreds of barrels of it down in the cellar this morning. "What do you mean ran out!?" I yelled. "Just get another barrel!"

"Ah, you see…" Mira pointed over to a blonde lady sitting down the bar away from me. "She purchased all our beer."

I stared at the lady, who was surrounded by beer mugs and beer barrels. "Hey! Lady!" I shouted down the bar. "Who said you could just come and drink all our beer!?"

"Cana…" Mira warned. "She's Tsunade-sama, their Hokage. You know what that means, right? She's the strongest in their whole group!"

I shrugged that off. "Who cares!? She took all our beer!" I walked over to her and snatched her mug away from her and downed it. Slamming the cup down, I let out a contented sigh and glared down at her. "So you think you can drink?" She looked up at me with an annoyed expression on her face. "How about a drinking competition, just me and you!"

She smiled, finding the challenge amusing. "Alright, you're on!"

* * *

**Erza**

"You had to wear these things and pretend to be back from the dead?" I asked, eyeing the little black contacts they'd showed me.

"Yeah. It was horrible." Zabuza replied and swung his massive sword onto his back.

I looked at the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They all seemed to be formidable opponents.

"The Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, eh." I mused and stood up. "Let's see how legendary you are." I requipped into my Heaven's wheel armor. "All of you! Come at me all at once!" I pulled out two of my blades from my inventory. "I'll take all of you on."

Zabuza took grinned and pointed his sword at me. "Fine." He lunged towards me and struck his sword against mine. "I've always wanted to fight you!"

* * *

**Lucy**

"Summoning Jutsu!" Black lines crisscrossed over the ground where she slammed her hand down and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"What…?" I coughed as I inhaled the smoke and tried to get away from it. "What the heck…" I felt a shadow loom over me and I slowly looked over my shoulder to see a giant slug towering over me. "What the heck is this!?" I cried, staring up at the massive thing.

"This is Katsuyu." Sakura explained and returned the huge thing. "We ninjas use hand signs to summon things instead of gate keys."

I nodded, seeing how she quickly made all those signs with her hands. "That was cool! Thanks for showing me!"

She smiled back and we headed back for the guild. "Yup!"

* * *

**Natsu**

"Hey! Pink head!" Cringing at the name-calling, I whipped around to see who it was and saw a kid with spiky blonde hair waving to me. "You're the main character, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"So you're Naruto?" I asked and grinned.

"Yup, I'm Naruto, believe it!"

I grinned back and held up a fist towards him. "Alright! Then fight me!"

A sigh could be heard from behind me and I turned around to see a guy who looked like Gray but with longer hair. "Tch. All main characters are the same, all hot-headed and eager to get into a fight."

"What did you say!?" I cried and glared at him. "Are you saying you wanna go!?"

He smirked and turned away. "Nah. Don't have time for losers like you."

"Or you're just too afraid to fight." I teased and he froze. "Aren't I right? You're too scared."

Turning around, he quickly moved his hands. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Heh. Fire didn't work on me. Swallowing it all up, I returned all of it back to him. "Karyuu no houkou!" Flames spewed out of my mouth, directed towards him.

"Ack!" Naruto cried. "Sasuke!" Sasuke? So this was the guy that Lucy was obsessing over. What the heck? He wasn't anything at all.

Thinking that the fight was over, I turned to leave when I heard, "I'm not done, you Flame Brain!"

Jesus. This guy was just like Gray! "What did you call me!?" I yelled, turning back around.

He smirked and replied, "Only an idiot wouldn't have caught that."

A vein popped in my head. He was seriously pissing me off. "Well, at least I don't wear a skirt like a girl!"

I saw him tense. "This isn't a skirt!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Raienryuu no houkou!"

"Amaterasu!"

The two attacks collided and blew up, sending the both of us flying along with what was left of what used to be the interior and sections of the wall of the guild.

"Hey!" I yelled and pointed a finger at him. "You blew up our guild!"

"That wasn't my fault! That was yours! Besides, it's not even completely broken!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Gah! Raienryuu no houkou!"

"Amaterasu!"

And the fight began.

* * *

**Lucy**

What the hell…? What just happened? Why had everything flown everywhere? Sitting up in the debris, I looked around to see what was going on… and my jaw dropped.

Natsu was fighting Sasuke from Naruto and they were just totally wrecking _everything_.

"Eh?" I heard Sakura beside me as she watched the battle as well. "Isn't that Sasuke-kun!?" She stared at Natsu. "And that Fire Dragon Slayer!?"

I gave a hopeless sigh. Of course, who would expect Natsu to actually behave? He was impulsive and couldn't get his act together.

I thought that Sakura would think the same thing but she started laughing. "Man, this is fun." She pointed over to where Erza was fighting seven men all wielding swords. "She's fighting the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Then she pointed over to where sparks of lightning could be seen everywhere. "And that blonde's fighting Kakashi Sensei." She was right. Laxus was fighting the gray-haired teacher.

Looking over to the right, I saw Cana and a blonde woman drinking like they never drank before. They were both chugging barrels after barrels of beer without even stopping to take a break.

"Ice Make Hammer!" I heard Gray's voice behind me and saw him fight a kid who could also make ice from his hands. They seemed evenly matched. No one was gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly, more debris fell on top of me when the remaining support systems gave out and the roof gave in. When I looked up, I saw Master in his titan state facing off a giant toad that was roughly his size. On top of the toad was a white-haired man with red marks on his face. "Even Master!"

I sighed and fell back onto the ground. Just when I thought that we could have a normal day at the guild when guests were over… Everyone was in a fight. But then again, Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail without all… This.

"Hey, Lucy!" Sakura bent down over me and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said and dusted off all my clothes.

"Fight me." The words caught me by surprise and it took me a moment until I realized that she was being serious.

"Wait, really?"

She nodded. "Everyone else is fighting, aren't they? Let's fight too and have a little fun." She got out a knife from her back pocket and grinned. "But I'm not going easy on you!"

I smiled back and held out a gate key in front of me. "That's exactly how I want it!"

* * *

**Yeah... This is my first crossover (ish) thing so tell me how I did! Leave a review for me and I will read them all!**

**Thankss :D**


End file.
